


Desde cero

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la Fortaleza Ilimitada no había un futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde cero

En los primeros niveles de la Fortaleza eran pocos los puntos desde los que se podía ver el cielo.

Aun en esos lugares todos ignoraban el sol que llegaba a ellos, al igual que ignoraban las pocas hierbas que se abrían paso en las hendiduras del cemento para crecer tanto como se lo permitían esas minúsculas solanas hasta que al final desaparecían bajo más cemento o desechos o cadáveres.

Nadie allí parecía recordar ni anhelar el cielo y la libertad que —decían— había bajo este, aun cuando, a diferencia de él, algunos de ellos habían tenido la suerte de conocerlo hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tal vez era por el constante miedo causado por el vago conocimiento de que sobre ellos vivían monstruos que los atacarían tarde o temprano o porque simplemente habían renunciado a todo en el momento que habían entrado a la Fortaleza.

Fuese por esas u otras razones, no tenían esperanza.

Y la suya había desaparecido en el momento en que Ginji se había ido al mundo en el que se podía ver el horizonte en todo momento, en lugar de tener que escalar ruinas y despojos para hacerlo por un instante y recordar con ello que la esperanza y el futuro no estaban allí.

Por eso la única solución era destruir todo y así permitir que el cielo volviese a ser le único que reinase sobre sus cabezas, creando un futuro en ese nuevo comienzo desde cero.


End file.
